Methods, arrangements and constructions related to the above described technical field, and with a function and properties that meet set requirements, are previously known in a variety of embodiments, regarding the method itself, regarding the substrate itself and regarding the disclosed arrangement.
The Method
To the state of the prior art belongs a method to, using a substrate as a part of a first process step, collect and temporarily store loose and/or loosened particles from surface parts supporting the particles and, in a second process step, clean the substrate from particles collected therein.
To this end, it has been proposed to exploit a substrate comprising a flexible micro fiber- or nano fiber sheet material with known qualities.
Such a sheet material can be cleaned from collected particles by rinsing it in water.
A particle collection of this type takes place by a physical collection and storing within the sheet material.
The Substrate.
As an example of the state of the art and the technical field of the invention it can be mentioned, in relation to a substrate, various forms of particle collecting and particle rinsable flexible sheet materials, and where flexible sheet materials of this type certainly have turned out be able to, when moist with water and/or solvent, physically take up individual relatively coarse particles, but of course also to a large extent accompanying smaller particles.
Hence, it is known to, as with a wiping cloth, collect particles, with various grain sizes, from an upper surface part of a sheet or a floor, and where the wiping cloth as a rule is dry or at least only somewhat damp.
It is also known to prepare a plastic material to form these cloths, in the form of so called micro fiber cloths, so that these cloths can collect not only smaller particles but also larger particles, and thereby serve as a wiping cloth, and where a cleaning of a particle-containing wiping cloth of this type is to take part through rinsing in water or another fluid.
The Arrangement.
As to the arrangement of the present type, it is worth mentioning that it is previously known to create various prerequisites for a polishing and/or cleaning of large surfaces or surface parts, related to various sheets.
The arrangement or the present type has then, as an example, turned out to be applicable within the wood processing industry, in which sheets and similar wood materials, during and after a polishing process, carefully must be cleaned from loose and/or loosened particles generated in the polishing process, before a treatment in a subsequent final processing step, here exemplified as a thin application of lacquer or paint.
More specifically, an arrangement is here known for cleaning of one or several surface parts supporting loose and/or loosened particles, and wherein the said loose particles at least can display a grain size which largely will fall within the micro field and/or partly will fall within the nano field, and which may be formed by the polishing or grinding processing of the said surface part and the said material.
Various arrangement related methods are also known for, within the arrangement, be able to create a removal of collected particles.
For this purpose, it is known to use a gas- or air permeable substrate, inter alia in the form of a piece of flexible sheet material, which may be movably adapted in relation to the said surface part and with an underpressure acting on one side of the piece of flexible sheet material, in order to suck up the said loose and loosened particles, by use of generated air streams, from the piece of flexible sheet material that may be arranged facing towards the said surface part, and be stuck and stored therein.
If the features of the present invention are considered, it can be mentioned that various shapes for and uses of known so called microfiber cloths are known, for cleaning purposes.
Such a microfiber cloth, which is adapted to the present invention, is to consist of closely oriented elongated threads, using a polyamide/polyester plastic material manufactured via an extrusion process, and cleaved to form very thin threads, so that they via a performed cleaving process form parallel oriented thin “straws” and where such cleaving has turned out to be advantageous in various ways.
More specifically, the present invention teaches that these used thin plastic straws should be shaped with a triangular 15 cross-section, with the individual thin threads cleaved to a thickness of 0.10 to 0.15 (denier).
If the features of the present invention are considered, it can be mentioned that various types of ionization electrodes and/or deionization electrodes are previously known for the forming of an electrostatic field for giving rise to a field strength.
Herein, ionization is a process which will transform neutral atoms or molecules into ions. A first ionization degree is related to the energy required to remove an electron from a neutral atom.
The invention will also use the presence of electrical fields, where the electrical field strength (Newton/Coulomb N/C) is used and where the energy density is proportional to the square of the field strength. The size of the absolute value is defined as the quotient between the absolute value of the force and the size of the charge.
When it now comes to the features of the present invention, as prior art can also be mentioned that, on page 3 in the Swedish patent publication 531 307, lines 30 and onwards, it is disclosed that, for certain powder formed and/or a powder grinded and formed lubricants for the lubricating application, these display both good electrostatic properties, specific charging properties and offer a specific capacity or capacitance.
Various methods to establish a value for the electrostatic properties of a substance, its charging properties and/or specific capacity or capacitance are also as such previously known.
Hence, it is previously known to allow a “decay time” and a capacitance for a material, and to this end it is referred to the publication “Journal of Electrostatics” 54 (3/4), March 2002, page 223, with the article “New Approaches for Electrostatic Testing of Materials”.